


Facility

by Macy98534



Category: Phandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Electrocution, Grief, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Phanfiction, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Self Harm Scars, Sorry if i missed something, Suicide, Torture, Trigger Warnings, Whipping, dan and phil are engaged, im a horrible person, mark and jack are NOT dating, the Director is a fucking satanic monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macy98534/pseuds/Macy98534
Summary: Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Mark Fischbach, and Jack McLoughlin are all kidnapped by a man who calls himself the Director. He tortures them mentally and physically in a facility for his own scientific quest.Trigger warning: Self-harm/mentions of self-harm, Suicide/mentions of suicide, M/M, Major Character Death, Physical/Psychological Torture, Mentions of Mental Illness. I’ll tell you the triggers at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Every Scientist Needs Lab Rats

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter doesn’t really have any trigger warnings. Sorry it’s so short, but the begggining is always hard for me to write. I promise there’s more to this story, it gets really exciting in the next chapter. Have fun!

"Ugh." Phil groaned as he woke up with a strange headache and a very dramatic feeling of dizziness. He couldn't quite explain the sensation but it was as if he was floating. He slowly peeked open his icy-blue eyes, and nearly screamed as he realized exactly where he was. 

"What the hell?" He shouted. He was simply dangling freely from his ankles over what looked like a bottomless pit. He ran his fingers through his hair and attempted to control his flood of panic. 

"Okay. First thing: where's Dan?" He spun his torso to look behind, and was shocked to find three other bodies, dangling right along with him. He scanned their unconscious faces one at a time. Of course he knew who they were. The muscular one with the orange hair, was easily identified as his gamer friend, Markiplier. And the slimmer boy with the bright green locks was obviously the Irish bundle of joy, mr Jacksepticeye. And as he turned to catalogue the third boy, his heart nearly stopped. There was his best friend in the whole entire world, Danisnotonfire. 

He immediately shouted Dan's name, in an attempt to wake him. "Dan! Dan wake up!" Dan groaned loudly, and mumbled a sleepy "five more minutes", before his body quickly notified his brain that he was not on a bed. "What the- What the fuck?!" He looked around wildly before his chocolate eyes finally landed on Phil's. 

"Phil...? What the fuck is going on?" He asked quietly, the words shaky and unsure. "I don't really know. Are you okay?" Dan shrugged and repeated his simple question. Phil simply nodded, but his expression told Dan that Phil was terrified. Who wouldn't be? "Is that Mark and Sean?" Phil looked at the two boys he had simply forgotten already. "Uh... Yeah. Should we wake them up, or...?" Dan shrugged, and shouted at the two Youtubers, still peacefully asleep. 

“Hey! Mark! Sean! Wake up!" Mark shifted, but he felt the difference immediately and jolted awake, scanning Dan and Phil's familiar faces. "Where am I?" Dan snorted. "You tell me, dude." Mark looked around a bit more. "Where's Sean?" He asked, concerned. "He's behind you." Phil pointed his finger to the Irish youtuber. 

"Sean! Get up, buddy, come on." Sean went to roll over as he does every morning, and he to, realized that he was completely upside down. "What the fuck??? Mark? What's happening? How did we get here?" Mark glanced at the British boys, before responding simply with a quick shrug and, "I've got no idea. I can't remember anything." 

And for about 7 hours, the four of them argued about what to do. 

“Well we can't just sit here!”  
“We don't have a lot of options because in case you haven't noticed, we are DANGLING OVER A BOTTOMLESS PIT!”  
“Dan you have to relax.”  
“You know what Mark? If you're able to relax right now then I'm really happy for you. But I can't just relax.”  
“Dan it's gonna be okay.”  
“Phil, you don't know that!”

Until an older-looking man strolled in with a clipboard, and glasses. A nerd basically. "Good morning boys." They all turned to stare at him in shock. "Who are you?" Dan asked first. "I am the Director. You may call me that and only that. Other names will receive consequences." The all exchanged loaded glances. "Why are we here?" Mark spoke up. 

"Good question. You are here... Because I am a scientist, and every scientist needs lab rats." Sean shuddered. "Lab rats for what?" He asked shyly. "Well, my expirament of course. See, I have always had a fascination with the brain's pain center. Therefore in my expirament I test the reactions to certain forms of pain, both mental and physical. You four are my lab rats." He finished his speech, and clicked a remote. 

The locks on the boys' feet flicked open and they plunged into the pit. After about a 7 second fall, they all landed on a thick blue foam, which broke their fall. The Director was down on their level impossibly fast. "Wasn't that fun?" All four of them were completely winded, panting on the ground. "Good. Let's get started." 

He clicked his remote one more time, and swiftly stepped out of the room. Still out of breath, the boys showed no motivation to follow. Slowly a thick gas undulated into the room, filling their nostrils, knocking them out immediately.


	2. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Mark wake up after to being drugged to find themselves in cells. Where are Dan and Sean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really no triggers for this chapter. Sorry if it sucks btw I wrote the first few chapters way back in 2015 when I was just starting to write. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos, and remember, kudos and comments are my drugs man. Thanks for reading!

Again, Phil groaned as he sat up on the bed he was put on, and rubbed his eyes. 

“Where am I?" He stood, and examined the room. It was a completely plain, stone room, with a low shelf covered by a plain mattress, as a makeshift bed. The only opening was a glass door, which- as Phil tried to shove open- was completely locked. The only other interesting thing in the room was a vent near the ceiling. Phil walked closer to the wall, and yelled into the vent. 

"Hello! Is anyone there?" He heard very light thumps, then a voice. 

"Phil?" Phil jumped at the voice, not really expecting an answer. 

"Mark?" More steps. 

"Yeah it's me. You ok?" He asked. Phil paused to check. 

"Yeah, I think so. You?" A short pause passed.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Where are Sean and Dan? Can you see anything?" Phil walked quickly to the glass, for the first time actually looking through it.

"Just stone walls. You?" Another pause. 

"No. Nothing." The two of them conversed plainly for a few seconds when Phil was interrupted by a silent whoosh, and then distant shouting. Both Phil and Mark were shocked, when two guards walked in front of the glass doors, holding Sean and Dan by the cuffs around their wrists. Dan passed first. 

"Phil, it's Dan!" Phil looked through the window, to see a horrifying image of his best friend struggling violently and shouting at the masked guard, who proceeded to drag him down the hallway and away from Phil. Phil banged on the glass, attempting to reach his friend. 

"Dan! Dan, are you ok?" He continued to beat the door, as Dan glanced at him. 

"Phil! Phil!" He struggled harder, thrashing about in an attempt to reach Phil. Dan was soon shoved through the door at the end of the hallway. Phil was about to ask Mark what they should do, when suddenly he was shouting for Sean, and there was a loud banging sound slipping through the vent. 

"Sean! Let him go, please!" Sean passed by Phil's door, in the same position as Dan. His hair flew wildly around his face as he kicked at the man gripping his cuffs. 

“Mark! Just let me speak to him, please!" The man paused for one second, before dragging Sean back towards the glass door to Mark's cell. 

"Sean!" The man roughly yanked Sean over to Mark. 

“You have thirty seconds." The guard warned. 

"Mark! Thank God, are you okay?" Mark nodded.

"I'm fine. How about you? Where are they taking you?" Sean glanced at the guard. 

“I don't know. Mark I'm scared." Mark's worry increased. 

"You're gonna be fine. Just don't let them get to you. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." Sean nodded. The guard pulled him away again. 

"You'll be okay I promise!" Mark shouted as the man shoved Sean through the door after Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This chapter makes me cringe. I hope you liked this! Just a warning, there really won’t be any kind of consistent update schedule with this, I really just update when I have time. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and give me some advice or a review or whatnot!


	3. Shocking Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Dan and Sean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really no trigger warnings for this one except for TORTURE WARNING.
> 
> Not too graphic but if you’re squeamish maybe don’t read it. 
> 
> Ps sorry if this chapter makes you cringe cuz it’s so awful. It definitely made me cringe when I reread it. Hehe.

"I hope they don't hurt them." Phil said nervously.

"Me too. I'm really worried." Suddenly, just 10 minutes after they were thrown into the room, a blood-curdling, ear-piercing scream ripped through the building. And of course they both knew who it was. Phil began to panic slightly. 

"Dan! Dan! Let him go!" He shouted as he banged on the glass. 

“What the hell is going on in there?" Mark said, clearly distressed. A panel in both cells, randomly fell off the wall, revealing a small projector. The light flicked on and shone on the opposite wall. 

"What the hell?" Mark asked. 

"I don't like where this is going." Phil responded. And then, another scream tore through the halls. 

"Dan!" Phil began pacing his cell, murmuring nervously. There was static from the projectors for one second, before it turned into a picture. A horrible one. Both Sean and Dan were on the screen. Dan lay tied to a table, panting, and sweating. While Sean stood in the background, tied to a wall, begging for them to stop. 

“Dan!" 

"Sean!" 

They shouted simultaneously. Another masked guard walked back over to Dan, a long black stick in his hand. As soon as Dan noticed his presence, the heavy rise and fall of his chest, increased rapidly, as he hyperventilated. 

“No. No please don't. Please don't do this." He begged the man. Sean winced once, and unwillingly kept his eyes on his friend. 

“Please don't." He whimpered. The man ignored Dan's pleas, and jabbed the black stick into Dan's side. The reaction was immediate. Dan stiffened, and writhed on the table. And an agonized scream ripped from his throat. Phil winced, and shouted. Mark curled up on the mattress, wrapping his arms around his knees, and wincing periodically as the torture session continued. But, then it changed. The screaming came to an abrupt stop, and Dan- who had stopped breathing at one point- gasped and collapsed back on the table, panting heavily. 

“Dan? Are you alright?" Sean asked him. He slowly nodded. Another guard walked in and untied Sean, yanking him away from the wall. A third guard released Dan from the table, and gently walked him over to Sean's position on the wall, tying him in the same place. While the second guard forcefully dragged Sean to the table, flipping him onto it. While he kicked and screamed, they managed to get him tied down. Mark tensed and stood closer to the screen, very much not okay with what was about to happen. Phil, while obviously relieved that Dan was being released for now, was worried about Sean as well. 

"No. Leave him alone." Dan shouted weakly, before he coughed. Sean lay on the table, focusing his concentration on slowing his breathing. Mark however, stopped breathing at first. He now panted nervously. The masked man approached Sean and Mark's pulse beat like helicopter blades. Sean tensed and watched the man warily. The man smirked, and jabbed what Mark has now identified as a cattle prod, into Sean's abdomen. Sean immediately screamed, and his back arched off the table. His nails dug into his palms, drawing blood. 

Mark covered his ears, and felt tears well up as his best friend screamed in pain. The torture continued for about an hour, and by the end, Sean's breaths were gasps, and there were two small holes burned through his t-shirt. 

Two guards came in and released them both, dragging them back through the hallway. Mark and Phil shouted for their friends to be released. Dan and Sean limply let the guards carry them through the hall, not caring yet where they were headed. 

Suddenly the guards opened the doors, and let Mark and Phil take their friends. Both boys immediately collapsed in their friends' familiar arms. Phil helped Dan lay on the bed, and sat with him while he slept. Mark stayed on the floor where Sean had abruptly passed out. He smoothed Sean's hair out of his face, and him and Phil soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the pun in the chapter title?? Get it? Cuz Dan and Sean got shocked and then I wrote “shocking turn of events”. Well I think it’s funny.


	5. Now Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Mark are taken and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Torture
> 
> Sorry I was gone for so long I had finals at school. My writing when I did this chapter was still pretty bad but I still really like this one so I hope you like it too.

Phil was awoken by a hand shaking his shoulder. 

"Dan? Hey. You ok?" Dan lifted the edge of his shirt to reveal two small holes, burned into his flesh. He winced when Phil touched his side. 

"Sorry." Dan dropped his shirt. 

“What happened?" Phil tilted his head. 

"Don't you remember?" Dan shook his head. 

"They took you and Sean. And they... they electrocuted both of you." He gestured to the burns. Dan's eyes widened and he stared at the wall for one second, before he sat up. Phil pushed him back down. 

"Don't sit up yet." Dan shrugged out of his touch, an instinct. 

“Is Sean okay? Where is he?" Phil nodded. 

"He's in the next cell with Mark. As far as I know he's okay." Dan nodded to himself, and laid back down. 

(Mark POV) 

He woke up before Sean. He gently laid his friend's head on the floor, and stood up, walking over to the bed. He spent the next five minutes watching Sean sleep. Sean whimpered once and rolled onto his side, curling into a ball. He whimpered again, and murmured "please stop." Mark approached him and shook his arm. 

"Sean. Sean, wake up." Sean flinched away from his touch and winced. Mark shook him once more, harder. Sean bolted awake. He scooted back towards the wall, as he hyperventilated. Mark put his hands up and stayed where he was. 

“Sean. It's me. Calm down." Sean's breathing began to pace itself. And he slowly moved back over to Mark. 

"Mark?" He nodded. Sean hugged him tightly, glad to be in his company. 

"Are you ok?" Sean asked him. 

"Me? How about you? Look." And he lifted Sean's shirt, showing the burn. 

"Woah." Sean breathed. 

“Is that from yesterday?" Mark simply nodded. Sean saw the flicker of pain flash in Mark's brown eyes. 

"What is it?" Mark shrugged, reluctant to answer. 

"They made Phil and I watch." He whispered. 

"I'm sorry." Sean said. Mark shrugged again. 

"Me too." They hugged quickly once more. 

"Mark?" Dan's voice came from the vent. 

"Dan? Hey man, you alright?" He responded. 

"Yeah, I'm better now. Is Sean with you?" Sean spoke up. 

"I'm here." Dan sighed in relief. 

"What do we do?" Phil asked. Mark shrugged, though Phil didn't see. 

"I don't know. But we have to get out of here soon." Mark said, with a worried glance at Sean.

"Sorry boys, but you're not going anywhere." A new voice declared. 

“Director right? Yeah well fuck you and your experiment, this is illegal." Mark snapped at him. 

“Illegal or not, I'm in charge, and you will do what I tell you four to do, or I'll make this harder than it has to be. Now, you have three hours, until my next test, I suggest you get some rest." There was a short beep, and his voice disappeared. 

"Another test?" Sean asked nervously. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Mark reassured him. 

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Dan asked. 

"I don't know. I just hope no one gets hurt." Mark said. And for the three hours, they could do nothing but wait. Phil paced the small cell, Dan sat on the mattress with his head in his hands, Mark and Sean had a quiet conversation. 

But the three hours couldn't last forever. The door to Mark's cell opened, and him and Sean rose to their feet, being greeted by four masked guards, one with a gun. He pointed the pistol straight at Sean and spoke to Mark. 

"Come with us, or I'll shoot him myself." Mark hugged Sean, nodded, and reluctantly followed the guards down the hall. As he passed the door of Phil's cell, he mouthed to them a quick "it'll be okay", before he was shoved through the door into a large room. It was stone, and there were two large glass boxes against one wall, something coiled up in the corner, four ropes hanging from the ceiling in a row, and four more on the floor. One of the guards, grabbed Mark and yanked him towards the ropes. 

"On your knees." He said flatly. Mark hesitated. The guard became impatient, and punched Mark in the stomach so hard, that he gasped and fell to his knees, winded. The guard grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so Mark was forced to look at him. 

"Do what I say and this will be a lot easier." He growled. The guard grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm up above his head, using one of the hanging ropes to make sure it stayed there. He did the same with his other hand, so both of his arms hung as high as possible above his head. He then proceeded to take the ropes on the floor and tie them around each of his two ankles separately, so Mark couldn't stand. 

"What are you gonna do to me?" Mark asked. 

"Nothing yet. We have company coming." Seconds later the door opened again, and another guard dragged Dan into the room, over to where Mark was. Both Mark and Dan exchanged a concerned glance. The guard ordered Dan to get down on his knees and, being smarter than Mark, he listened. Soon enough both Mark and Dan were on their knees, unable to stand or lie down. Abruptly the door opened again, and Sean and Phil were both dragged in the room. Their eyes focusing on their friends. 

"Are you guys ok?" Phil demanded. They both nodded. Sean and Phil were one by one shoved into the glass boxes, which were then locked. Sean hit the glass once. 

“Let me out!" Phil simply watched Dan through the glass. 

"What are you gonna do?" Dan asked nervously. The guard chuckled and grabbed the coiled up object, walking over to Mark and Dan. 

"This." He grabbed the handle of the object, and swiftly flicked it into Mark's back. There was a sickening crack as the whip hit his shoulder. Mark yelped and collapsed into the ropes, panting.

"Mark!" Sean said, banging on the glass. Dan cringed. 

"Mark, you ok?" He asked, though he knew the answer. Mark shook his head, and attempted to smooth his expression, which was contorted in pain. Phil flinched and wanted nothing more than to go comfort his friend. 

"So, here's how this game will work." The Director said through the PA. The boys all glared directly at the speaker. 

“Mark and Dan, I'm going to let my men keep doing this for five hours. If either of you pass out, I personally will shoot either Sean or Phil. Got it?" Then he was gone. The next five hours were torture for all of them. Sean and Phil helplessly banged on the glass as they begged and pleaded. 

"Please! Please, just stop hurting him!" Sean yelled, after Mark had been whipped for the thirteenth time. 

"Please stop! Don't hurt them!" Phil added. Dan had been hit eleven times by now, and both he and Mark were nearing their breaking point. They both struggled to stay awake, determined to save their friends. Blood and sweat mixed and soaked into their t-shirts. Neither having the energy to even sit up straight, slouched forward. Sean glanced at the timer. 

“Come on, guys. Only 36 more minutes. You can do this." He said. Dan groaned loudly and screamed bloody murder as the whip tore through his skin again. After the 36 minutes passed, the guards untied Dan who immediately collapsed to the floor, whimpering as the cold stone touched his sweaty cheek. Then they untied Mark, who held himself up with his hands, only to faint, from the limited strength he had. The guards then left the room. Something clicked and the glass boxes opened, from which Sean and Phil both sprinted to their friends. 

"Dan. Dan are you ok?" Phil asked, as he carefully removed Dan's t-shirt, to reveal a horrific assortment of criss-crossed, red welts. Phil counted them, hating himself for doing it. Twenty-six. That's how many times they had slashed his best friend with a cattle-whip. Dan's breathing was worryingly slow. Phil tried to wake him up, while Sean attempted to get Mark's attention. 

"Mark. Mark, wake up." Mark moaned. 

"Ow." He said. 

“Hold on, Buddy. Let me get these ropes off you.”   
Sean said, moving to untie the ropes around Mark’s ankles. 

“Okay. Mark I gotta get your shirt off before the blood dries. You ready?" Mark groaned, but nodded. Although Sean was trying to be as careful as possible, Mark was obviously in extreme pain, wincing every couple of seconds. Once he had managed to get Mark's shirt off, Sean also counted the welts. Thirty-one. Sean felt suddenly dizzy, but he forced the feeling down, determined to look out for Mark first. Sean took Mark's shirt, using it to dry the blood dripping down his back. Mark gasped every time the shirt touched his skin. 

“Sorry." Sean said each time. 

(Phil POV) 

“Sit still Dan. I gotta get the ropes. Just hold on for one second.” Phil told him, untying his ankles. He then helped Dan sit up, wincing at the groans that slipped from Dan’s mouth. Phil had his hands on Dan's face, watching his eyes. Suddenly, careful to avoid his injuries, he pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Phil, what's wrong?" Phil sighed. 

“I just, I don't want to lose you." He whispered. Dan smiled. 

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you, in any sense of the word." Phil frowned. 

"You don't know that." He said. Dan grabbed Phil's hand. 

“Look at me." Phil glanced up at Dan. 

"I promise you, that I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I promise you." Phil hugged him again, and quickly they got lost in a banter about when Dan should go to sleep. Sean and Mark, at the moment, paid no attention to the British boys. 

"Are you okay?" Sean asked him. Mark shrugged. 

"Let's go with 'scarred for life, in two ways' for now." He chuckled. Sean glared at him, not appreciating his joke. 

“Hey. I'm okay. Swear on it." Sean sighed. 

“You should get some rest." Sean pointed out. Mark nodded, and gingerly moved onto his stomach, using his arm as a pillow. 

"Ow." Sean snorted. 

“Go to sleep." He said. Sean scooted over to Dan and Phil, also insisting that Dan get some rest. 

"But I'm not tired. I mean physically I'm exhausted, but mentally..." He shrugged. 

"Go to sleep, Daniel." Dan grimaced at his full name. 

“Don't call me that." He demanded. 

"Then go the fuck to sleep." Sean said. Dan groaned, and laid down on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter?? Again, sorry it was so short. The later chapters will be longer. Byeeeeee.


End file.
